fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bigby Wolf (Video Game)
Bigby Wolf, also or formerly known as the Big Bad Wolf, is the sheriff of Fabletown. He has the duty of protecting the Fables from the mundy and themselves. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith The story begins with Bigby sitting in a cab driving to Toad's apartment. Once he arrived, he catches Toad without his glamour on. After a brief dicussion about it, Toad told Bigby about how the Woodsman is in bad behavior. The Sheriff then goes upstairs to solve the matter. When Bigby either opened or kicked in the door, he found Woodsman slapping a girl to which Bigby quickly moved in to stop him. After a violent fight between the two rivals, it ends with Bigby as the victor. The sheriff turned to question the girl about what is going on. The girl didn't reveal her true identity, but, she did reveal the reason why the Woodsman was hitting her. After a brief moment, the Woodsman rose up and Bigby continue the fight which culminated with them both falling out of the window and landing on Toad's car. Woody was quick to retaliate and managed to grab Bigby. After almost choking him and almost awakening his other form, the unknown girl saved him. The two starts making conversation and Bigby remarked that he feels like he knew her from somewhere. The Sheriff told the girl that he needs her statement at his office. After either giving the girl money or not, she gave the Sheriff a kiss and told him that he isn't as bad as people say he is. Returning home to the Woodlands, Bigby encountered Beauty outside the building. After he either promised not to tell Beast about her or not, Bigby entered the building only to encounter Beast who asked about his wife. After another decision on whatever he told Beast about his wife's whereabouts, Bigby returned to his apartment. Once inside he found Colin sleeping on his couch. The two converse about their past and tonight's events. Colin told Bigby that life was easier with friends and he wasn't fooling him with his lone wolf attitude with the way he was looking at Snow. After either giving or refusing Colin a drink, Bigby finally allowed himself some shut eye. Bigby woke up when someone knocked on his door. Assuming it is the girl, he went to open the door only to find Snow White. She urgently told Bigby to follow her outside. Once outside the building, there was something covered with a coat. Bigby uncovered it only to find the head of the girl. Bigby was in a distress, this was the first murder in Fabletown in a long time. After quickly investigating the area, Bigby split up with Snow in order to take the head to Doctor Swineheart. Returning to the office, he found Snow having an argument with Ichabod Crane. The Deputy Mayor is angry that a murder has happened and berate both Snow and Bigby for failing to protect the fables. Crane left to get his massage, leaving Snow and Bigby to their investigation. Looking at the Book of Fables, Bigby notices a symbol that is similiar to the girl's ring. With help from Bufkin, they discover the identity of the girl. Her name was Faith from the Fairy Tale Allerleirauh. With help from the Magic Mirror, Bigby learned about the status of two person who knows Faith. Her father's corpse was showed (Probably killed by the invasion of the Adversary) and her husband Lawrence who is showed with a bloody knife. Just as they are about to leave, Toad called them and told them about someone is making a ruckus at Woody's apartment. Bigby is left with choice of going to Toad's place or Lawrence's first. At Toad's place, Bigby and Snow see a man through the hole in the Woodsman's apartment. Entering the building and apartment to investigate, the duo find nothing. They hear Toad yelling at his son, Toad Jr. to be quiet and heads to their apartment. Inside, Toad tries to get Bigby and Snow to leave, but, Bigby is suspicious and investigates Toad's apartment while Snow distracts T.J. in his room. Investigating, Bigby finds out that Toad was caught in a scuffle with Tweedledum, who assaulted him for an item the Woodsman had. Bigby and Snow finds Faith's trademark donkey skin in Toad's chimney and find a note to Lawrence inside. It had Faith's apology to Lawrence. At Prince Lawrence's place, Bigby and Snow find Lawrence dying of a gunshot wound and thirst. Lawrence apologizes to Faith before dying. Investigating the place, Bigby finds a bloodstained suicide note written by Lawrence. The two also find Tweedledee hiding in Lawrence's closet, who, upon being found out, flees the place. Bigby chases after him and manages to corner him in an alleyway. Bigby interrogates Dee, but, gets nowhere before Dee's brother Tweedledum knocks him out. Snow later wakes up Bigby and the two go to the Trip Trap bar. The two talk and hint at their feelings for one another before they arrive at the bar, with Snow leaving Bigby to do his work. Heading inside, Bigby immediately recieves dislike towards him by the bartender Holly and patron Grendel. The two refuse to cooperate when asked about the Woodsman's location. The Woodsman then comes out of the bar's restroom and is shocked to see Bigby. Instead of running or fighting, the Woodsman sullenly tells Bigby that he is through fighting with him and confesses that he originally planned to rob Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. He rescued them from Bigby in hopes of a reward, but, failed to recieve anything. When told about Faith's death, the Woodsman panickedly pleads for his innocence, though Bigby had his doubts. Grendel, hateful towards Bigby for obeying the "rich fucks" at the Woodlands, starts a fight with him, transforming into his natural Fable form. As the fight ensues, Bigby slowly transforms into his first wolf form and gains victory over Grendel. Bigby then demands a drink from Holly to calm down and revert back to human form. Tweedledee then arrives, offering money to anyone with Faith's location, but, is surprised by Bigby's appearance. Tweedledee attempts to escape, as does the Woodsman, who was fearful after seeing Bigby's fight with Grendel. Bigby chooses one to arrest as the other flees. Taking his catch back to the Woodlands, Bigby finds a group of police cars gathered around the apartment's front gates. After cuffing his arrest to a streetlamp, Bigby enters the crime scene and clearly horrified to see the decapitated head of Snow White on the front steps, just like Faith's head was. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Bigby is interrogated by Detective Brannigan of the NYPD, but, he is relunctant to answer directly due to his still lingering shock over seeing Snow's head. The police questioning and monitoring him suddenly pass out. Ichabod Crane arrives with the evidence collected and explains to Bigby he used a memory wiping spell to incapacitate the precinct. The two flee the scene back to the Woodlands. In the basement, Bigby and Crane meet with Bluebeard who is interrogating Bigby's arrest. Bigby can either be diplomatic or violent with the prisoner, which would bring either a negative or positive reaction from Bluebeard and vice-versa from Crane. Either way, Snow White enters the basement, revealing that she has been alive this whole time. Snow takes Bigby to Crane's office to speak with Mr. Toad and his son. TJ. reveals that he was the one who found the body of the imposter Snow White while he was swimming in the East River. Snow had recieved a call from him and managed to recover the body while Bigby was in police custody. The two then head to the Witching Well Chambers to examine the body. Bigby finds that the body is glamored, but, its glamor is cheap and faulty, indicated by the inaccurate clothing, track marks, and brooch. After Crane arrives, the body's glamor disappears, revealing it to be a female troll. They figure that it must be Lily, the sister of Holly the bartender, and travel to the Trip Trap to inform and question her. There, they find Jack annoying Holly and Grendel. Bigby informs Holly of Lily's death. Bigby and Snow appeal to a devastated Holly and she informs them that Lily worked at Georgie's strip club, the Pudding and Pie. Bigby heads there to confront Georgie about Lily, only for the strip club owner to offer him shows and dances. Georgie's assistant, Hans, lets slip about a record book of clients. When Georgie refuses to cooperate, Bigby takes Georgie's cricket club and threaten to destroy his club until he complies. Bigby opens the club's floor safe and finds the record book. He finds that Lily had been in an appointment with a "Mr. Smith" at room 207. Bigby then meets with Nerissa (formerly the Little Mermaid), who is a stripper at the club. She is unable to speak directly due to her employment's magical policies, so she gives him a key to the room 204. Bigby then walks next door to the Open Arms Hotel, where the girls from Georgie's club would go with their clients for sex. Inside, Bigby finds Beauty working the front desk. Beauty reveals she has been taking this job in order to pay rent, and the things that happen in the hotel convinced Beauty to not tell Beast, though she intends to now that Bigby has discovered her secret. Beauty takes Bigby upstairs. However, Beast finds Beauty and Bigby, misunderstanding their partnership for an affair and becomes enraged. Beast attacks Bigby, both midway to their beast forms. The fight breaks down the door to room 207, where they discover the murder scene of Lily. They discover a book, a costume, and an apple, all that are connected to the mundy version of Snow White. Bigby deduces that "Mr. Smith" had a fixation on Snow White, and came here with Lily in order to live out his fantasies. Bigby finds an envelope and finds photos of Snow, one including himself. The final picture shocks both Bigby and Beauty. It is of Crane making love to Lily glamored as Snow, reenacting Snow's deep sleep scene. Meanwhile, Crane watches Bigby through the magic mirror, which he destroys with the empty genie lamp. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile After the revelation about Crane's involvement with Lily, Bigby angrily began leaving The Open Arms with the intent of warning Snow. Beast told Bigby that Snow might be at the Buckingham Bridge, attending Lily's furneral. As Bigby was about to leave, Beauty warned him that Snow has been through a lot and that he has to be careful on how to tell her, as the revelation will be worse for her. Once he arrived at the Buckingham Bridge, he find Snow holding a speech for Holly, Gren, Vivian, Nerrisa and Lawrence (Determinant). After either interrupting the speech or otherwise, Bigby was immediately met with hostility from Holly. She angrily told Bigby that he wasn't invited and she blamed him for Lily's body being thrown down the Witching Well. Snow quickly defend him and after the initial tension, Bigby gets to talk with Snow. He revealed that Crane might be responsible for Lily's murder much to Snow's shock. As the two dicuss on how to handle the situation, Nerrisa approached and ask for Snow. Being left alone for a moment, the Twedees annouched their presense to Bigby, point a shotgun behind his back. The two demand that Bigby stop going after Crane for a few days. Their interaction stopped when Holly spotted them and demand to know what was going on. A violently fight took placed when Dee insulted Lily and it ends with the Twins escaping and Bigby, Holly and Gren getting shot. TBA Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Bigby will appear in this episode. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Bigby will appear in this episode. Characteristics Bigby's personality is entirely up to the players. He can either show a restrait and compassionate nature or a ruthless and brutal vigilant. No matter what however, he is portrayed as a lone wolf who is upholding the law and having a difficulty in connecting with other fables. Similar to his comic-counterpart, he has feelings toward Snow White. Trivia *Bigby smokes Huff & Puff cigarettes, referencing his ability to "Huff and puff" to blow down the houses of the pigs in his original fairytale. *Bigby has a picture of Little Red Riding Hood in his apartment, above his chair. *He is one of 2 characters voiced by Adam Harrington, the other being The Woodsman. *Bigby is the only character confirmed to appear in all 5 episodes. Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables